nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:ForumCategory:Congress The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of the Lovian Congress, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher chamber is where Members of the Congress vote bills that have passed through the First Chamber. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Congress, though only Members of the Congress have the right to actively participate and vote. Older proposals Six-point system First version (not for vote) The following changes are to be applied to the corresponding articles: 8.3.3. Every citizen has three votes: a major vote, a minor vote and one favor vote. These are worth one, two and three points respectively. Voting for less then three candidates is allowed but it is not possible to cast multiple votes for one candidate. 8.3.4. The candidates with the most points, and at least six, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30. When several candidates have the same amount of points, priority is given to votes of the higher rank. 8.3.5. The candidate with the most points will become Prime Minister. When several candidates have the same amount of points, priority is given to votes of the higher rank. More information can be found here or you can address me directly on my talk page. Also note that if this proposal gets accepted before May 17 it is to be applied in the mid-term elections. 14:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Actual version (this is the one we're voting about) 8.1.3. Federal (non-mid-term) elections procedure: # During a period of three weeks, any Lovian citizen can, without restrictions, become a candidate in the Federal Elections. This period begins exactly one month and twenty-one days before Inauguration Day. # During a period of twenty-five to thirty-one days, any Lovian citizen can cast his or her votes in favor of candidates in the Federal Elections. ## The period during which citizens may vote is decided by the Prime Minister in office. ## Every citizen may cast three favorable votes in the Federal Elections: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Favor Vote. A Major Vote is worth three points, a Minor Vote two and a Favor Vote one. ## Citizens may choose not to cast their votes, or some of them. ## Citizens may not cast multiple votes for the same candidate. All cast votes must be given to different candidates. # All candidates who received votes worth at least six points, will become Members of the Congress, unless the number of elected candidates is larger than the membership limit, decided by the Prime Minister in office at the moment of the elections. The membership limit must always be between five and thirty and is decided one month prior to Inauguration Day. In this case, the candidates with the highest number of points are elected to Congress. In the case of an ex aequo, priority is given to the candidate with the most Major Votes. # The candidate who received votes worth the most points, will become Member of the Congress and Prime Minister. In the case of an ex aequo, priority is given to the candidate with the most Major Votes. 8.1.4. Mid-term elections may be organized if proposed in Congress and approved by a Congressial majority. # The procedure is equal to that of the normal federal elections; with only these differences: ## The candidacy period as well as the voting period are chosen by the Congress. ## The membership limit for candidates to join the existing Congress is between no less than five and no more than ten. ## Members of the Congress remain in Congress and do not have to participate in the Mid-term elections. All elected candidates join Congress. Voting A special majority required. 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) PRO # 14:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) # 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) # 09:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) # what is a special majority? Harold Freeman 15:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #: I think a majority of more than 75% of Congress is required to amend the Constitution. -- 06:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) # -- 06:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) (Though I am a bit skeptical about this new thing, I found some good features in it too. Let's hope it does what good voting systems should do: give the people a way to elect their favorites in a proper fashion.) # Think this might change in a good direction 17:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) # Boosting the country ! --Lars Washington 15:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) # I've created this proposal, so it's a logical vote, I guess :p Jon Johnson 09:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 13:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) (Walden supports this bill) # I;ve changed my mind! Marcus Villanova 17:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # Percival E. Galahad 18:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) - Our chairman supports the bill, and so does Mr Washington. # ... CONTRA # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) # Bucurestean 20:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) (However I see many improvements, I think that there must be a better alternative than the proposed "point system") #: As there is...? 05:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) # ... # ... ABSTENTION # It seems a bit to complitcated but it is good... and a little bad i'll be absent for now but i might change. Marcus Villanova 23:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # ... New composition of government This will be the first time Congress has to vote on the compositional changes in government. Here's the final proposal we will be voting for: * Culture, Heritage and Education : Oos Wes Ilava (no changes) * Industry, Agriculture and Trade : Jon Johnson * Energy and Environment : Andy McCandless (no changes) * Tourism and Leisure : Marcus Villanova * Transportation : Christina Kay Evans * Foreign Affairs : Alexandru Latin * Finance : Percival E. Galahad * Welfare : Martha Van Ghent * Justice : Alyssa C. Red (no changes) 12:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Voting A normal majority (+50%) is required. 12:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) PRO # 12:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # 12:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # Christina Evans 15:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ( ) # Jon Johnson 18:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova 21:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # 07:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 11:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) (thanks for giving me this opportunity!) # -- 17:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Percival E. Galahad 18:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... # ... ABSTENTION # ... # ... Feel free to keep voting. 05:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Census Law #A census shall take place twice every year, once in July and one in December #A person should be counted as many times as he or she has houses #A person shall be counted by the Determination of population as already used in censuses before. #The Prime Minister shall appoint a person to count all the persons in Lovia #To make things clear the Prime Minister shall give the census taker an offical list of all Towns, Neighborhoods, and Hamlets. #After all of this takes place the offical numbers will be put out. So would anyone like to make this better? If so edit it then edit it in the first chamber, otherwise i'll start voting it in a day or two. Marcus Villanova 22:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think we could make the process, and the way it's written in the law, more efficient. Think of things like this: "After all of this takes place the offical numbers will be put out." We could rephrase that, right? Martha Van Ghent 11:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC)\ ::True like I said please edit it in the first chamber then. Marcus Villanova 20:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll give it a try soon! Nice work already Marcus! 06:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::This is also to anyone else who wants to make a change to the bill DO IT NOW!!! Please this must be done quickly! Marcus Villanova 20:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Voting Since no one has re-wrote the law lets put it to a vote. Marcus Villanova 19:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I really support this proposal but I would like to give the re-writers a little more time. This period is after all filled to the brim with pages of lesson material for most of us. 07:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Fine. But i'm a quick person quickly quickly quickly! The re-writes have 5 Days left! Marcus Villanova 23:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) PRO # Marcus Villanova 19:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) # Censuses are useful and they don't hurt anybody. I don't see why a census-law needs to be complicated? Just work out a rule (like 1 user in population = X citizens in the count) and count. 07:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) # ... Contra 1. ... ABSTENTION # Needs some rewording. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #:Then Re-word it to make it seem better... it seems everyone likes it but make it fancier. Marcus Villanova 15:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #::I can't, cause my English is not good enough. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #:::I see, OWTB, (The only person that cares) can't do it! lol.Marcus Villanova 20:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) #::::Like I said, Marcus, I'm willing to help you out a bit. But currently, I'm a bit overloaded with nonsensical forms of amusement and re-braining (read: reading). 09:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) # Must agree with Ooswesthoesbest. Martha Van Ghent 13:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) # Percival E. Galahad 18:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) - OWTB is right indeed. # ... Green Energy Act Lovians need a guarantee that the energy they buy is green. that is why I as Energy Secretary am proposing this bill to be added to the FedLaw. (Andy) Bill Green Energy Act # The terms "sustainable energy" and "green energy" cover the provision of energy from sources that are not expected to be depleted in a time frame relevant to our Earth's inhabitants and that do not produce radioactive waste. # Within the Kingdom of Lovia, all energy produced, imported and/or exported must be fully sustainable by 2012. # The Lovian government reserves the right to sanction corporations that distribute unsustainable energy. Vote PRO # Martha Van Ghent 13:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) # I'll change my mind for the better Marcus Villanova 17:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # Percival E. Galahad 18:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) - As a modern liberal, I think we must support the protection of our environment to guarantee our rights and freedoms in the future. # Christina Evans 03:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) # 07:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) CONTRA # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) # If were gonna be green make it a better bill! Marcus Villanova 19:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) #:Like? Fully sustainable by 2011? 07:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #:I'll tell you some time later. Marcus Villanova 17:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # .. ABSTAIN # .. # .. Comment Please vote carefully people. At the moment green energy supplies are at a low price because there always is a back-up. This law litterally outlaws this back-up and makes it only possible to reach this goals using - in my opinion - wrong media like put options (this is actually how the 9/11-attacks were financed). Therefore I believe that we should still allow "non-sustainable" energy, but should give it an extra high price. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Na, the Lovian energy market is closed off. There are only two producers/suppliers - which is already more than sufficient - who produce 100% sustainable energy and have low prices. No foreign company ever believes there is money to be made here... 07:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC)